Orion
by ArtemisFrimm
Summary: From their first meeting to his death, this is the story about the relationship between Artemis and Orion and all of the adventures they went through together before his death.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

**So, I really enjoy Artemis and Orion, and I found very few stories on their lives starting from the first meeting to Orion's death, so I decided I'll post either one-shots on their relationship, or make a story, I'm not sure yet... Tell me what'cha think, thanks so much :)**

**~ArtemisFrimm**

* * *

Artemis always enjoyed hunting in Crete. The forests in Crete always seemed greener and more alive than anywhere else in Greece. Her hunters had set up camp off the shores of the Greek island, but Artemis had carried on, enjoying the peace of being able to hunt on her own, with only the companionship of her small hunting dog, Charis.

For a while now, she had been on the trail of a large stag. The stag was the largest Artemis had ever seen and she was determined to catch it. The goddess and the dog stayed hot on the trail of the stag and it wasn't until she and her dog were less than 100 meters away did they begin the chase. Though Artemis was fast, Charis quickly outran her and was soon almost running neck and neck with the stag.

Charis nipped at the stag's legs, trying to slow it down so that her master might be able to shoot it. Artemis soon had her bow drawn and was about to give Charis the whistle to veer away from the stag so she would be able to have a clear shot. The stag, however, was not going to give in to the huntress without a fight, and in one final attempt to abandon the huntress and her dog, the stag kicked out, his hoof connecting with the gaining dog, knocking her to the ground.

Artemis saw all of this happen, and though she regretted letting the stag go free, she stopped to tend to her injured animal. She approached her injured hunting companion and knelt by her side. The dog let out a whine that Artemis knew meant that she was upset about letting the stag get away. "You did well mutt. You will just have to watch out for the hooves next time." Artemis scolded gently.

Charis let out a pitiful whine and licked Artemis's hand. Artemis laughed softly, "Where, my dearest companion, did the stag kick you?" Artemis began prodding lightly along the animal's flank and stopped when Charis let out a whimper. Artemis sighed, "Just a few broken ribs mutt, I'll fix you right up and we will continue our hunt for the stag, and you will get the satisfaction of being the animal to help bring him down. How does that sound?"

Charis barked, but whimpered at the broken ribs, and instead licked Artemis's hands again. Artemis smiled and said the blessing, "Dominus Apollo mi carissime, salve hoc animal ut maneret venatione juxta me." At first nothing happened, but after a moment, Artemis felt a gentle wind caress her face and could faintly hear the sound of a lyre, a sign that her blessing had been heard by her brother.

Charis had felt the blessing as well and began trying to get up. Artemis laughed at the animal's cautious attempts to get up, before the dog finally jumped to her feet barking all the while. "Good girl Charis, now let us go find ourselves a-" Artemis stopped in midsentence as the hairs on Charis's back began to bristle, a low growl emitted from the dog's throat.

Artemis slowly knelt down so she was next to the dog, "What is it you hear mutt?" The dog bared her teeth and pointed with her nose towards the undergrowth a few meters away from them.

Artemis warily drew her bow, and pulled the hood of her cloak over her head, "Go get it mutt." Once those words were uttered, the dog took off towards the undergrowth prepared to attack whatever was waiting for them.

Artemis's trained ears hear a deep voice mutter something and heard another growl, not coming from Charis, but another dog. Not wanting her favorite hunting dog to be hurt in a fight against an opposing dog, Artemis ran after Charis.

A few meters past the undergrowth was a clearing and Artemis saw her hunting dog circling another dog. The other dog was slightly larger and much shaggier than Charis. Charis had her teeth bared at the intruding dog and her fur was bristled, her tail on end. The other dog, however, was watching Charis calmly, its tail wagging and tongue lolled.

Artemis was quite puzzled by this and was startled to hear a man speak, "Excuse me milady, might I ask you to call off your dog?"

Artemis whipped around and aimed her bow at a man in his early twenties, not much older than Artemis appeared to be. The man had black hair and sea-colored eyes, "Who are you?" Artemis asked coldly, not bothering with formalities.

The man frowned, "I was actually wondering the same thing milady. What is a young woman wielding a long bow and prancing around with a small dog, doing out in these woods, all alone?"

Artemis narrowed her eyes at the man, "I was hunting the stag when my dog was injured. Upon hearing you we came to investigate."

The man frowned and Artemis found her patience growing thin, "You doubt my story male?"

A smirk began forming on the man's lips as he answered, "I apologize for my rudeness madam. I just find it odd that your dog was injured yet it comes barreling into this clearing to attack my dog."

Artemis frowned, "I am in good favors with Apollo."

The man quirked a brow, "You have had an affair with an immortal being?"

Artemis shook her head, "No, the relationship between me and the god is completely platonic; however, he does help me when I am in need of his assistance. Now, answer my question, who are you?"

The man ignored her, "You claim you were hunting a stag?"

Artemis sighed, "Yes, I had almost had it killed when my dog was injured as I said."

"Unfortunately, you cannot be hunting that stag. I have been on its trail for almost a week now and was about to kill it when you scared it away." The man said.

"You have been hunting the stag for over a week and yet you call yourself a hunter? I had been on its trail for less than a few hours yet I had already almost taken it down." Artemis quipped.

"Madam, I don't know who you are, but I know for a fact that I am one of the greatest hunters in all of Greece, save for the goddess Artemis. Though I'm sure if I had the chance, I could match her skills." The man said.

"Oh truly? I bet I could hunt the stag down before you ever could." Artemis responded.

The man arched a brow at her remark, "If you really believe that then why not make a contest of the sport. If I manage to incapacitate the stag before you do, then I get to know your name and see your face, unveiled by the cloak. If you win, I will tell you my name, and will admit that you are indeed a better hunter than I."

Artemis kept her face stoic yet she couldn't help but laugh internally at the mortal's foolishness. No doubt he would lose, and Artemis could just as easily kill him right then and there; there was no fun in this however, and Artemis would like to humiliate the male first before killing him. No doubt he would be stunned by her skill. Yes, Artemis would never turn down a chance to show off her skill and now would be as good a chance as any. "Fine male, the hunt starts now." She said, and she whistled to Charis who instantly began searching for the trail of the great stag.

The man summoned his dog and it instantly ran after Charis and the stag. Artemis sprinted after her dog, she was the never tiring huntress, and this male would regret challenging her for the rest of his short life.

It didn't take long before Charis finally began catching up to the stag. The large animal had been running ever since it had encountered Artemis earlier, and it was beginning to grow weary. Artemis could see Charis once again nipping at the hindquarters of the stag, making sure to stay away from the hooves this time. Artemis was about to give Charis the signal to move away from the stag when the man's larger, less intelligent mongrel began gaining on Charis. The other dog was soon matching Charis's pace, and eventually began outrunning Charis and it bit down on the stag's rear legs.

Artemis cursed and whistled so she could quickly bring down the stag. Charis moved out of the way, but a similar whistle could be heard, and the other dog began moving away from the stag as well. Artemis notched her bow and aimed it at the stag; she had to shoot it down before the other man did.

She released her arrow, but, unbeknownst to Artemis, the man had also released an arrow at the same time. The two arrows hit the tiring stag and it instantly fell. Artemis grinned in satisfaction and ran to join Charis, and examine their kill.

Charis ran towards Artemis barking and hopping around her feet excitedly. When Artemis arrived at the place where the stag fell, she saw that the man and his dog were already there. The man was smirking, "It appears that I have brought down the stag." He said.

Artemis felt her jaw drop when she saw the stag. She was stunned to see her own silver arrow in the hindquarters of the animal, while the man's crude, wooden arrow stuck out of the animal's neck; effectively killing it.

Artemis shook her head, "No, I brought down the beast first."

The man grinned, "If you insist milady. But I think I at least deserve to see your face and know the name of the girl who managed to just barely outshine me."

Artemis frowned, "Only if I get to know your name, and you openly admit that I am in fact the better hunter."

The man grinned, "Fine milady. You are in fact a better hunter. And for my name, I am Orion, son of Poseidon."

Artemis nodded, only her uncle would have such a daring son as Orion.

The man cleared his throat, "Now miss, if I might get to see your face and know your name?"

Artemis felt a small smile twitch onto her lips, he was going to regret ever trying to best her. She reached up slowly and lowered her cloak allowing her long, auburn hair fall onto her shoulders, her silver eyes stared into his green ones. He stared at her, confused. "I am Artemis. Goddess of the hunt and moon." She said calmly.

Orion's jaw went momentarily slack at her beauty but he instantly caught himself and knelt down before her, his eyes regarding her respectfully.

Artemis frowned slightly. She had fully expected him to boast of his superiority over her or try to take her as his wife, she was not, however, expecting this sort of respect from him.

"Lady Artemis, please pardon my manners, I apologize for my vulgar words towards you." Orion said solemnly, his eyes now looking downward, as if he were not worthy.

Artemis found herself utterly puzzled by this, "Stand up Orion, son of Poseidon." Orion obeyed, but he still refused to look her in the eyes. Artemis paused for a moment, "I purposely went easy on you." She said with a straight face.

Orion looked up suddenly, an incredulous expression on his face, "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me." Artemis said, "I could have easily bested you in a matter of seconds I wanted to see how mediocre your hunting skill were." _That's a lie._

Orion opened his mouth to speak, shut it again and finally spoke, "So you purposely let me win?" Orion asked carefully.

Artemis scowled, "You did not win. But yes, I did let you lose by just a bit purposely."

Orion nodded, "Well milady, you won. I thank you for the chance to hunt with someone such as yourself."

Artemis frowned, "I will ask you to tell no one of our hunt."

"You have my word on the river Styx." Orion said, though she could tell he was still proud of his hunt. Artemis couldn't allow that.

Artemis frowned further, "If you doubt my hunting abilities Orion, than I suppose the only way to prove to you otherwise is for another competition."

Orion looked at her surprised, "I never said I doubted your skill milady. But if you so wish to reassure yourself that I did not in fact win, then I will not say no to another competition."

Artemis nodded, "Fine, then I will meet you at twilight tomorrow by the river that runs near the far side of the island. You may take the stag, for the next kill will be mine."

Orion agreed silently and picked up the large deer and threw it over his shoulder, "I will see you then milady. Thank you." He turned to go, "Come one Sirius." He said to his dog.

Artemis nodded, "You will not doubt my skill after tomorrow Orion." Artemis muttered to herself. _Nor will I doubt yours_. Artemis sighed and called to Charis, "Come on mutt, let's get back to camp."


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Heyy- um so yea, I got one review, that's kind of winky, but that reviewer is amazing so I'd like to give a little shout out to them! You ROCK! Yea but hey whatever, fanfiction's been in kind of a slump lately, I've been on it less and less, but I do have an update. Like I always say, I legitimately live off of reviews so please tell me what'cha think. Thanks again...**

**~ArtemisFrimm**

* * *

Artemis spent the next day anxiously awaiting twilight, though she was unsure why. _The mortal needs to know that when it comes to hunting against me, there is no competition. He'll not best me today. _Artemis had spent most of the night and next day convincing herself that she had in fact let Orion win. She wouldn't allow a mortal to best her in hunting.

As twilight began approaching, Artemis readied her bow and hunting knives, and pulled a warm cloak over her thin tunic. Charis sat on the ground and watched Artemis patiently, but anxiously, for even the dog was eager to begin the evening's hunt.

Artemis turned to the little dog, "Well, what do you think mutt? Are we going to show that mortal how to _really _hunt?"

The dog let out a happy bark in agreement and Artemis smiled, "Good, now let's not keep the mortal waiting."

Just as the goddess and her hunting dog were about to leave, Artemis's newest lieutenant, Zoë entered the goddess's tent. She gave a small bow.

Artemis gave her lieutenant a friendly nod, "Zoë, how may I help you?"

Zoë frowned, "Where art thou headed my lady?"

"I am headed to the mouth of the river by the cypress tree clearing." Artemis answered calmly.

"And why goest thou there?" Zoë asked.

"I plan to hunt there for the night. Tis a full moon tonight, and Charis is wanting to go out." Artemis answered.

"And thou do not want thine huntresses to join thou?" Zoë asked concern etched across the girl's face.

Artemis shook her head, "No Zoë, I wish to hunt alone. Charis does not get revel in the joy of hunting when the sisters are with us. With all of the huntresses Charis has to be sure that she is not shot by a stray arrow. I will give her the pleasure of being able to hunt freely for the eve. I will be back by dawn tomorrow."

Zoë nodded her head, but her eyes betrayed her disproval. Artemis felt a twinge of guilt, she wasn't one to lie to her huntresses, especially her lieutenant, but she knew if she told Zoë of her true intentions for the night, Zoë would try dissuading her, and Artemis was looking forward to proving to the mortal that she was in fact the greatest hunter Greece had ever seen.

It was about a five kilometer walk to the spot where she intended to meet Orion, and the night air was chilly, but the light from the full moon illuminated a trail for the goddess, and being the goddess of the night, the darkness didn't bother her.

When Artemis drew nearer to the place where she intended to meet Orion, she felt a trace of unease. She and Charis continued walking, but when the fur on Charis's back began bristling, Artemis drew her bow.

A moment of silence passed by when after what seemed like eternity, the snap of a twig could be heard. The snap sounded unnaturally loud in the quiet of the night. A tap on Artemis's shoulder caused her to jump; whirling around she was startled to find Orion, his hands held up claiming innocence.

"Please forgive me milady, it was growing late, and I assumed that you had decided against hunting with me. I was on my way back to my camp."

Artemis let out a breath she had not realized she was holding, "All is forgiven Orion, and I apologize for my lateness."

Orion's lips twitched, as if he were trying not to smile.

Artemis frowned, "What is it that you find so amusing mortal? Have you not forgotten that I could easily kill you without giving it a second thought?" she knit her brows, "Where is your mongrel dog?" she asked.

Orion was grinning now, trying to control the laughter that was fighting to escape. "Please forgive me my lady. I just find it humorous how quickly you are able to change subjects. I also mean no offense when I say this, but I didn't know gods apologized to mortals, I always thought it was beneath them."

Artemis frowned unsure of whether or not to be offended by the mortal's comment. Seeing the goddess's irritated expression, Orion's face instantly became more sober. "I apologize my lady. That was disrespectful of me to say. I would be honored if you consented to hunt with me."

Artemis frowned, once again, this mortal's manner in which he spoke to her was surprising. He respected her, which was something to say compared to many other men, bother mortal and immortal. "I will hunt with you Orion, so long as you do not forget who I am and what I am capable of."

Orion nodded, "Yes my lady, I will not forget."

"Good." Artemis said, "Now, where is that mongrel of yours?"

"You mean Sirius? He was relieving himself when I stumbled across you. He should be here momentarily." Orion said.

"Good, then we can start our hunt, so I can prove to you once and for all that I am Greece's best hunter." Artemis said.

The two fell into silence. Artemis began cleaning her hunting knife; a nervous habit she had it helped distract her. Meanwhile, Orion had crouched down and playing with Charis.

"What's her name?" Orion asked finally breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Artemis looked up, "What?"

Orion nodded towards Charis who was laying on her back, her hind legs wiggling in the air as Orion scratched her stomach, "What's her name?" he asked again.

Artemis put her knife away and moved towards Charis and began rubbing the happy dog as well, "Charis. Her name is Charis."

"Grace, an appropriate name." Orion said laughing as the Charis let out a very ungraceful sounding grunt of happiness.

Artemis grimaced at the dog's pig-like noise, "She's much more graceful when she's hunting." She said defensively.

Orion smiled, "She isn't the same dog from last night is she?"

"Yes she is. Why?" Artemis said.

Orion's eyebrows rose slightly, "Huh, she seemed much more… vicious, last night."

"She could sense my apprehension last night. She was trying to keep me safe." Artemis answered calmly.

"Then why is she not attacking me now?"

Artemis cocked her head to the side, her frown deepening, "Why would she?"

Now it was Orion's turn to frown, "You said she could sense your apprehension, she was protecting you. You're obviously apprehensive now, maybe even slightly nervous?" Orion suggested.

"I am not _obviously _apprehensive, and I'm not nervous either!" Artemis winced at how defensive she sounded, "Why would you think I'm nervous?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant as her attention went back to Charis.

Orion shrugged and turned his attention back to Charis as well, "I did not mean to put you out by saying that my lady, I just thought-" he sighed and ran a hand through his black hair, "You're tense, you refuse to look at me, and I can't help but notice how you're right hand hasn't left the hilt of the dagger you keep hidden in your cloak, if that is not apprehensive to say the least I don't know what is." At that time, Orion's hand brushed over Artemis's as they rubbed Charis.

Artemis instantly pulled away from both Orion and Charis, and Charis instantly jumped to her paws, her fur bristling as she bared her teeth at Orion. Orion saw Artemis's eyes flash with some emotion. Orion opened his mouth to defend himself when at the best possible moment, Sirius came bounding into the clearing, a dopey grin on his mongrel face and a recently killed hare in his mouth.

Artemis and Charis both seemed to calm for a moment as the oblivious dog trotted up to Orion and dropped the hare at Orion's feet before rolling over on his back, paws in the air as he prepared for his belly rub. Orion laughed at his dopey hunting dog's expression, as he silently thanked the gods for the change in mood between himself and the goddess of the hunt.

When Orion stood back up, he was met Artemis's sharp but unemotional stare. _She's trying to figure out whether or not she should kill me._ Orion thought.

"Actually I was trying to figure out how a dog as stupid as yours could be successful in a hunt." Artemis said as if Orion had spoken out loud.

"Pardon my wondering, but did I just speak out loud?" Orion asked, "Or can you somehow hear what I am thinking?"

"I was able to hear what you were thinking." Artemis answered.

"But how?" Orion asked.

"Your mind was temporarily unguarded and your thoughts were particularly loud." Artemis answered.

"What do you mean my lady?"

"All minds are guarded to protect you from having your most private thoughts heard. They can only be heard by a god or goddess if you want them to hear what you are thinking. In your case you were thanking the gods for your stupid dog making me forget about killing you. Then you began saying things in your head that you intended for me to hear." Artemis said calmly.

_So you can hear what I'm thinking right now? _Orion thought.

Artemis scowled, "Yes I can, but it is rather tedious. Now, are we going to do some actual hunting or are you going to try to communicate with me through your tiny mortal brain."

Orion frowned but brushed off the insult, he was here as Artemis's guest; he wouldn't be rude, "Right, what are the rules?" Orion asked, but when he looked up the goddess was gone.

_The hunt has no rules._ The melodious voice of the goddess laughed in his head as he felt a breeze rustle the leaves on the ground around him.

Orion laughed, "If that is how you wish to play my goddess, then I will comply."


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

Hello happy internet goers! Yes I haven't updated in forever, but I have absolutely no excuses so I just hope you enjoy this chapter. I think I'm going to go on a sort of haitus with the immortal secrets story just cuz I need to work out what I intend on doing with it. I will update this one though because it has been especially fun to write so far :) i love the entire ArtemisxORion myth aspect. Reviews are loved

~ArtemisFrimm

* * *

It was near dawn when the goddess and the hunter met up again. Orion and Sirius had managed to kill a large stag and three hares. Artemis on the other hand, had managed to nab a stag with two more prongs than Orion's. Her dog Charis and also managed to kill two hares and a shrew so it would seem both Artemis and Orion were evenly matched.

Artemis frowned, "How is it that you are able to so nearly best me Orion? You do not have my blessing, are you blessed by my brother or another god perhaps?"

Orion shook his head, "No my lady, it has taken me much practice for I had hoped that one day my hunting might be worthy to meet you."

"Well Orion, your skills in the hunt are much more adequate than I originally intended, I will give you that." Artemis said grudgingly, "Now, if you'd be so kind as to help me skin and dress this fresh kill so that we might be able to take it to the poorer people of the city of Crete."

"It would be an honor my lady." Orion replied.

The sun had just barely peaked over the horizon when the two arrived at the nearest city. The city's lowest ranking citizens were already awake and out looking for any work that could be done. Slaves roamed the streets of the agora collecting their wealthy masters' groceries and poor women wandered around looking to buy enough food to sustain their families' for the day.

Wandering a ways farther up the street was where the more exotic stalls were set up. Merchants selling linen from Egypt, ivory from Africa, and spices from Syria attracted larger crowds; the sights smells and sounds along with the large masses of people was enough to make Artemis want to crawl back into the silent forests of Crete.

There were many men shopping and very few women. Artemis could feel the weight of the masculine stares as she walked through the streets. Though she didn't have the sexually alluring beauty of Aphrodite, there was a wild beauty to Artemis. She had tan, long, lightly muscled legs from her long frolics in the woods. She wore no makeup but didn't have to, her cheeks were naturally rosy, and her eyelashes were naturally dark. Her tunic was cut shorter than most tunics so that she might be able to run swiftly through the forests of Greece.

None-the-less, Artemis walked with her head held high as she ignored the lustful stares. Orion seemed to notice her discomfort, "Is the mighty huntress feeling intimidated by the city-men?"

Artemis glared at Orion, "Silence your tongue Orion, lest it be cut from your mouth."

Orion held up his hands in surrender, a smile forming on his lips, "Forgive me milady."

The two continued walking in uncomfortable silence until they reached the part of Crete they were looking for. The poor and homeless of Crete began crowding around Artemis and Orion, each begging for food or money.

Artemis and Orion handed out the meat to the disfavored citizens of Crete and the morning was near spent by the time they had tended to the large crowd of men, women, and children.

A woman, a single mother of two children, was thanking Artemis profusely. Artemis recognized the woman for she had helped her a time before. The woman's name was Bethesda, and she thanked Artemis and Orion time and time again for the food.

Orion smiled to himself; the people spoke of Artemis as if she were the biggest blessing they could ever receive. He never would have known about the goddess's more gentle side had he not come across her in the forest, and he was now grateful that he had. Orion threw a glance at the goddess who was now playing with the desolate children, and when he saw her he couldn't help but laugh. She had one child on her shoulder as she ran around chasing the others.

Orion let out a laugh as the children began chasing Artemis, they ran in the dirt streets, but their fun was short-lived for just as the children had managed to catch up with Artemis, one of the children's mother's let out a scream. Artemis looked up sharply and saw what the women and other poor people were screaming about; Persian soldiers were riding swiftly down the agora roads. They would lash out at any person within whipping distance and children young enough were taken prisoner by the fierce warriors.

Mothers gathered their children and ran from the fast-approaching soldiers, and Orion could see Artemis trying the herd the children out of the way. Most of the children were safe when Orion heard Bethesda scream from behind him, "My son! Where is my son?"

Orion looked and saw the little boy, barely four sitting in the middle of the road; he had fallen during the game and was crying over a scratch on his leg. Artemis saw this and quickly picked up the child and shooed him out of the way.

Though Artemis prevented the boy from being beaten of kidnapped, she did cause the Persian soldiers to knock her to the ground. Orion's eyes grew wide as he saw the soldiers begin to circle her. The Persian's large horses were snorting furiously, and children recently kidnapped were crying on the backs of the horses, and Orion tried to weave his way through the crowd to help out the goddess.

The leader of the Persian's spat out rude words at Artemis in a language Orion couldn't translate. He then pulled out his sagaris, a small battle-ax, and beat her with the butt-end of the Persian weapon. Artemis's legs buckled and another Persian pulled out his bow and took aim at the goddess.

Orion let out a gasp and managed to weave past the throng of onlookers who were mourning over the fall of their savior. "Stop!" Orion cried at the Persians. He pushed past their horses and knelt beside the goddess who looked pale but otherwise unharmed. He helped her up and bowed once at the leader Persian before brushing past them with Artemis next to him.

The leading Persian however did not appreciate Orion's boldness and shouted out an order to his soldiers. Four soldiers jumped off of their horses and managed to grab Orion and began whipping him and spitting on him. He began to bleed and the kidnapped children began screaming from atop of the horses.

Artemis saw this happen and ran towards the lead Persian who was standing off to the side watching the spectacle. She snuck up behind him and tapped on his shoulder. When the muscular Persian turned to face her, she sent a powerful punch to his face temporarily knocking him off balance and causing the other Persians to release Orion in order to tend for their master.

Artemis and Orion ran out of the city as fast as they could, and didn't stop until they had reached the safety of the forest once more.

The two were breathing heavily and Artemis could see that Orion was bleeding through his tunic; sweat was plastered to his forehead. Finally he spoke, "Are you alright my lady?"

Artemis, not trusting her voice, just nodded her head. She still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Orion had endured being whipped by the Persians in order to help her, an immortal goddess.

She finally found the energy to speak, "I thank you Orion. It was very brave what you did."

Orion shrugged but grimaced in pain, "Or really stupid." He suggested.

"You should probably get those wounds taken care of lest they become infected." Artemis said.

Orion nodded, he knew she was right, but he couldn't help but wonder how far he'd be able to push the virgin goddess, "Help me?" he suggested innocently, but Artemis's sharp stare told him that she had caught the innuendo in his statement.

Artemis scowled at him, but winced causing the grin to leave Orion's face. "My lady?"

Artemis grimaced and pulled the strap of her tunic down partially revealing a bruised and bloody shoulder from where the ax-butt had connected with her skin.

She glanced up at Orion who wasn't quite sure whether he should avert his eyes or help her. Artemis let out a sigh, "I left some ambrosia and nectar in the clearing where we left Charis and your mongrel. We shall travel back."

Orion nodded, "Thank you my lady."

The two arrived in the clearing a little less than an hour later. When they arrived they found Sirius lying on his back rolling around on a dead shrew whilst Charis watched him disdainfully, Artemis's bag at her side.

When Charis spotted Artemis, she slowly stood up and walked over to the goddess and licked her face warmly. "Hello Charis."

Artemis lightly shoved Charis out of the way and rummaged through her bag until she found what she was looking for, the nectar and ambrosia. She then stood up and began making her way to the river where Orion had gone to clean out his wounds.

When she reached the river bed, she was slightly taken-aback to see Orion in the state he was in. The first thing that threw Artemis off was the fact that he had pulled down his tunic in order to clean out his scars. She was grateful that he had kept the bottom portion of his tunic on, but it still knocked her off balance. His bare chest and back were very bloody and Artemis could see where the whips had indented into the skin.

Orion turned and when he saw Artemis, his eyes widened, "Oh, my lady, I didn't see you there, I apologize-"

"You are bleeding." Artemis said calmly.

Orion nodded, "Yes, well, they weren't very merciless when it came to their whips. I assure you I am fine though. Is that ambrosia?" he asked noticing the wrapped up pastry in her hands.

Artemis nodded, "Yes, and nectar." She said holding up a canteen. "Here." She handed him the ambrosia and nectar.

"Thank you my lady." Orion said gratefully as he bit into the ambrosia.

The food and drink of the gods managed to keep the wounds from bleeding any further, but they were still raw and inflamed.

"Why did you do it?" Artemis asked after a moment.

Orion looked up at her, his green eyes meeting her silver ones once again, "Do what my lady?"

"Why did you stop the Persians from hurting me? Why did you save me?" Artemis desperately wanted closure, she still didn't trust Orion, but she was curious.

Orion shrugged, "Why did you save Bethesda's son?"

"Well I could not just stand there and do nothing. Bethesda is a good woman, and her son will have to take care of her when she is old. I could not let the Persians hurt him." Artemis answered.

"Just as I could not allow the Persians to hurt you." Orion answered.

Artemis looked away from him and stared at the gently ripping water of the river. When she looked back at Orion, he was still watching her. She glanced down at his scars once more before speaking, "I could have Apollo heal those wounds for you."

Orion smiled, "I would be very grateful my lady."

Artemis nodded and moved closer towards him. Orion could feel discomfort radiating off of the goddess so he chose to keep his mouth closed. He made no smart remarks when Artemis kneeled down in front of him and placed both of her hands on Orion's bare shoulders. Her hands were cool and soothing on his skin and Orion could feel the knots and stress in his shoulders loosen at her touch.

Artemis shifted uncomfortably and spoke the healing blessing, "Apollo Carissimi obsecro sana mortali ut possit auxilium adversus Persas."

Orion could feel the wounds close up until they were nothing more than thin white lines on his chest and back. Once she noticed his wounds were healed, Artemis removed her hands from his shoulders and moved away from him.

Orion couldn't help but feeling a little disappointed that the goddess was no longer so near him, but he pressed on, he could tell that the goddess wanted something, "What is it I can help you with my lady?"

"Orion, you saw the children that were being taken prisoner by the Persians right?" she asked slowly.

Orion nodded, "Yes, unfortunately, I still cannot get their cries for help out of my head."

"There are more of them." Artemis said, "They get taken every week. Every week the Persians take children with them to Persia in order to make them their slaves. Every week, mothers fear for their children's safety. Every week children are separated from their mothers. It's a crime."

"Tis a shame, but what can be done to prevent it?" Orion asked.

Artemis stared solemnly into Orion's eyes, "I intend on stopping them. I intend on freeing the Greek children from Persia."

"How do you intend on doing that?" Orion asked, "It's everybody for themselves in time of war my lady!"

"No, children should not be part of man's war. They are not part of it nor should they be punished because of a mistake men made." Artemis retorted angrily.

"My lady I agree with you, but what can you do about it? Do you even know where Persia is?" Orion asked.

"Orion can you keep a secret for me?" Artemis asked seriously.

"My lady you can trust me with anything, I was simply wondering-"

"I intend on getting captured by the Persians." Artemis said cutting Orion off.

Orion felt his jaw go momentarily slack at Artemis's announcement, "My lady, no! It is too dangerous! What if-"

"Orion I am going and nothing you say can dissuade me so you might as well not try." Artemis scolded.

"My lady, but surely you can't go alone! What if they intend on killing you?" Orion argued, though he had known the goddess for only a few hours, he couldn't stand the thought of her being injured or killed.

"Well I am going. Tomorrow. The soldiers will pass through the town one last time on their way to Persia and they will take any last-minute prisoners. I will expect you to tell no one." Artemis said.

"I will tell no one if you allow me to go with you." Orion said, the idea just coming to his mind.

Artemis shook her head, "No. You aren't coming. They will not take a man as large as you. They take only children. I am small enough to pass as a child."

"My lady," he took her hands in his and he could hear Artemis let out a sharp gasp, "I will impersonate a Persian soldier. I will be able to help you and watch over you to make sure you are safe, for I could not sleep at night knowing that you could possibly be hurt while on this quest."

"No." Artemis said as she pulled her hands out of his, "You can't even speak Persian. And you have no Persian armor. How do you expect to fool them? You may dislike the Persians Orion but they are not stupid."

"I will rob a Persian soldier of his armor. And would you not be able to bless me to make me fluent in the Persian tongue? Please my lady, allow me to accompany you. I will be of no burden to you and I will help you. I will help you free the children of Greece. Please."

Artemis bit her lip but Orion could see her giving in. "You could give me the language blessing tonight. Please my lady. Let me help you." _If you do not allow me to go, I could always follow you all the way to Persia, but that might jeopardize your quest. _Orion spoke in her head.

Artemis scowled, "I could just kill you, then I would not have to take you with, nor would you jeopardize my quest."

Orion bowed his head, "My lady… Please."

Artemis sighed, she was going rather soft, on most occasions she would had killed any other man then and there, but it seemed such a shame to kill such a great hunter, and who knew, he could prove useful on this quest. "Fine Orion. We will go by your plan, but in every other situation we come across you must promise me you will obey my command otherwise I will kill you, is that clear?"

Orion smiled in relief, "Yes my lady, perfectly clear."

Artemis nodded and crossed the clearing and approached Orion and knelt in front of him once more, but this time she placed a finger over his lips.

Orion felt his heart flutter to a near stop at the goddess's touch but he spoke calmly, "My lady what are you doing?" he whispered, his breath warming Artemis's cool hand causing her to flinch.

"Contact must be made on the part of the body that is being blessed, and seeing as I am blessing your mouth-"

Orion smirked as a thought passed through his mind, "So, if you were blessing my butt?"

Artemis scowled and lightly smacked his face causing Orion to grin even more, "Athena, dea sapientiae, tibi sit mortalis ut loquuntur lingua Persica vicinis nostris." Artemis said the blessing quickly and Orion could quickly feel a tingling feeling run through his lips before Artemis moved her hand away from his mouth.

"You had better get some sleep." Artemis said before Orion could come up with a clever remark. "I shall meet you here tomorrow before the sun rises. Have a good sleep Orion."

And with that she was gone. "You too my lady. Sleep well من زیبا."

* * *

Yes the last line is in Persian. I will only do that this once I just wanted to show the language change. Basically he calls artemis 'my beautiful' Feedback is very muchly loved so I really hope you'll reveiw! Thanks again!

~ArtemisFrimm


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**'Ello. So I made the volleyball team, teachers have been hounding me with hw, and I've been uber tired, so updates will come much less frequently unfortunately, though I'll try updating every Friday if possible. Thanks again to my many reviewers, and here's to many more \~/ (BTW that is grape juice, not alcohal :) Thanks again and please leave a review!**

**~ArtemisFrimm**

* * *

Artemis arrived back at her camp just as the sun was setting. Some of her hunters were cooking, whilst others just sat back and relaxed. Zoë was supervising the cooking and when she saw Artemis, her eyes flashed with irritation and relief. Artemis walked into her tent and felt Zoë follow her.

Artemis turned to face Zoë, "What can I help you with Zoë?"

Zoë bowed quickly, "My lady, where have thou been? Last night thou had told me that thou would be back by dawn, yet here thou art now and tis nearly twilight."

"I apologize Zoë, something has come up, and I will have to leave again tomorrow. You will be in charge in my stead." Artemis said calmly.

Zoë shook her head, "My lady, thine huntresses will accompany thou. Why dost thou insist on traveling alone?"

"Zoë this is not a quest that the huntresses can accompany me on. Not even Charis is being permitted to go. I will be traveling alone my quest is too dangerous for the huntresses." Artemis spoke evenly.

"What is this quest my lady!" Zoë cried.

"Tis none of your concern Zoë, now please let me be so that I might be able to sleep before I take my leave tomorrow." Artemis said.

Zoë's face and rigid posture let Artemis know that she wanted to protest, but she bowed stiffly and left anyway. Once she was gone, Artemis was left to think clearly about her trip to Persia.

No doubt she was concerned. She could still feel a ghost of the pain from where the soldier had beat her with his ax. She knew that there would be more pain like that and much worse whilst she was being taken as the Persian's prisoner. She had to remember the Grecian children though. They were probably scared and just as beaten as she would be, they would need her help. She _would_ help them, and Orion would be there to help her.

Though he was a mortal and a man, he had shown his loyalty to her when she was being beaten by the Persians. He had once again proven his loyalty when he insisted on joining her. He could have easily just stayed in Crete where it would be safer, but he was willing to risk his life to see that she was safe. As odd as it seemed, Artemis couldn't help but appreciate his willingness to help.

Sighing contently, Artemis fell asleep; tomorrow would be a long day.

~Meanwhile~

Orion had made his way back to Crete; he had been watching the Persians for a while before he had met Artemis. He knew that when they ventured to Crete they would stay in the forests on the opposite end of Crete, and in the morning they would venture into the city taking any last prisoners.

He spotted the soldiers outside of the marketplace and followed them into the forest and to their camp. One of the men, a taller man whose name Orion learned was Mehtab, ventured out of the camp to relieve himself.

Orion waited until Mehtab was far enough away from camp before he put his on-the-spot plan in action. Orion notched his arrow and took aim at the Persian's leg, if he wanted his armor he couldn't shoot Mehtab anywhere conspicuous so for the time being, his leg would have to do.

Orion released his arrow and it hit its mark causing Mehtab to crumple to the ground. Orion smiled grimly and ran to the fallen man. He quickly silenced Mehtab and took up the man's armor. Orion then left for his camp; he had to look well-rested for the journey ahead of him.

Once back at camp, Orion fell instantly into a satisfying slumber…

_He was running through the luscious, green forests of Crete, chasing after the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He didn't see her face at first, and he originally assumed it was Merope, his past lover, but when she turned around, Orion found himself breathless, for he was staring into the silver eyes of Artemis._

_She was smiling at him, and the light in her eyes was so invigorating that Orion found himself smiling along with her. Artemis laughed and beckoned for Orion to follow her as she led him through the forests. Orion quickly complied and ran after the goddess as she sprinted through the woods._

_Artemis was quick and nimble, but eventually Orion was able to catch up with her, though he figured she must have been slowing down on purpose. Orion rounded a thicket of trees and managed to catch Artemis from around the waist. _

_She laughed in a way that reminded Orion of the birds singing, or wind chimes as a light spring breeze passed through them. Orion laughed as well, and then the goddess spoke from within his arms, "You have caught me Orion, the mighty hunter, and son of Poseidon." She stared into his green eyes and Orion could feel the love radiating off of her in silver waves. "What would you like as your prize?" Artemis whispered._

_Orion grinned, "I can think of one thing my lady," and he leaned in towards her lips, and she began leaning in towards him as well, awaiting his kiss._

_Orion could feel her delicate fingers threading through his hair, and Orion tangled his fingers in her soft, auburn hair. This was such a good dream. Orion's lips had nearly met hers. They were so close that Orion could taste the sweetness of her breath on his tongue, when the dream abruptly changed…_

_Orion cursed the god or goddess that had interrupted his almost perfect dream until he found himself face-to-face with god Apollo, Artemis's twin._

_Orion hurriedly knelt in front of the god who was staring at Orion with an irritated expression. "You dare curse me Orion, even though I do not kill you for dreaming about my sister in such a disturbing way?" the sun-god's eyes held none of the warmth and kindness that Artemis's had just moments ago._

_Orion bowed further, "Please forgive me my lord. I meant no disrespect; it was just a shame to see such a wonderful dream ended so abruptly."_

_Apollo glowered at the demigod, "What was so wonderful about corrupting my virgin sister? What is it you see in her mortal? She is not beautiful like Aphrodite, and she is not nearly as witty and level-headed as Athena. Why is it that you are dreaming of her?"_

"_How could you say that about your sister and feel no shame? She is the most beautiful and intellectual woman I have ever met" Orion said._

_Apollo shrugged and acted nonchalant though it was clear that he did not like Orion. "She has her moments I suppose, but she can be cold, cruel, and unforgiving. It is the nature of a god, and despite how much time she chooses to spend with you filthy mortals, she still abides by the same characteristics that all gods abide by." Orion couldn't help but notice the bitterness in Apollo's voice._

_Apollo stared into Orion's eyes and it took every fiber of Orion's being not to cower before the god. "I know of her plan to go to Persia."_

"_She wants to free the Grecian children." Orion stated, not denying Apollo's accusation._

_Apollo rolled his eyes, "She is a fool for even thinking about attempting such a feat." _

_Orion felt the anger boil inside him, why was Apollo being so cruel to his sister? "Why is she a fool? She intends on saving them; all of them if she can. Aren't you both the protectors of children? Artemis is doing her part, why don't you help her? Aren't the children of Greece, the gods' only hope in the future?"_

"_It is written in the ancient laws that no god can interfere with human affairs. Artemis is already treading on thin ice as it is with our father, if he finds out of her exploits, then it is very possible that he will cast her out of Olympus permanently. And as for saving the children, I'd like to save them just as much as she does; in fact, my sons Alcaeus and Zosimus have been taken by the Persians only yesterday. I would do anything to get them back. But as it happens, the farther a god strays away from Mount Olympus, the weaker they become. Persia is over 4,000 kilometers away from Greece and is almost a month's journey. Believe it or not Orion, I fear for my sister's safety. The Persian's are not known for being gentle with their prisoners, especially the female ones. I would be very distraught to find that anything has happened to her." Apollo's face was sincere, and Orion could almost see the worry reflecting off of his gold eyes._

"_Why don't you voice your concerns with her?" Orion suggested._

_Apollo shook his head and laughed bitterly, "Please, my sister is to damn stubborn to listen to anyone once her mind is made up. And I cannot join her to see to her safety. If she so insists on going, than I must stay behind to make sure that Zeus does not find out."_

_Orion knelt once more, "My lord, I will travel with Artemis. I will see that she is protected, and we will save your children."_

_Apollo nodded, and relief was more prominent in his eyes, "I shall hold you to that Orion." He tossed Orion a drachma. "Use this to communicate with me. Have Artemis teach you how. I want to know how she is."_

_Orion nodded, "I will be sure to keep you informed my lord."_

Orion opened his eyes and found himself in the same woods from his original dream, except instead of seeing his beautiful goddess; he saw the slobbery face of Sirius staring down at him.

Orion groaned and shoved Sirius away from him and the dog instantly rolled over onto his back expecting a belly-rub. Orion sat up to find Artemis staring at him with a semi-amused, semi-annoyed expression.

Orion bowed stiffly for his neck was stiff from the night before, "Good morning my lady."

Artemis's mouth twitched as she tried not to smile, "Good morning Orion."

Orion found himself wishing his dream from last night was real. He wanted to wrap the goddess in his arms and kiss her, but he resisted, "So my lady, when would you like to put your plan in action?"

Artemis sighed, "We will go now. You will head to the Persian camp. You will travel with them to the agora, and I will meet you there."

She knelt down beside Charis who Orion had not noticed until now. She murmured something to the dog who barked in recognition. Artemis turned her attention back to Orion, "Charis will take Sirius back to my camp. Zoë and my other hunters will care for him while we are gone."

"Thank you my lady. I was concerned for his safety while in Persia." Orion knelt down beside Sirius and patted the dog's head once more before Charis led him out of Orion's camp towards Artemis's camp.

Once the two animals were out of sight, Orion pulled out the Persian armor before turning once more to address the goddess who was watching him curiously, "I will see you in the agora than my lady."

Artemis narrowed her eyes, "Orion, you do realize that once you are in the Persian camp, you will not be able to speak in Greek. Only when we are in private may you speak in Greek, and you cannot be gentle with me or any of the other prisoners while we are on this journey, or I fear that the Persians will see through us. They will not hesitate to kill you if they figure out you are not one of them. If they tell you to beat me or any other child, you must do so without hesitation. If they tell you to starve us, you must. If we are to be left to freeze in the nights, you must leave us be. Is that clear?"

Orion shut his eyes, he hated the thought of harming Artemis or any other child while on this journey, but he also knew that Artemis would not permit him to join her if he didn't agree to her terms. "_Perfectly clear, my lady._" He spoke in Persian.

"Good." And with that the goddess was gone. Their adventure had officially begun.


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Heyy, thanks so much for the reviews I've gotten. A few notes on this chapter, there are a few vulgar words, and for those of you who may be familiar with me or my work, you know that I generally don't like using those words, but I felt it was sort of necessary, as you know the Persians aren't exactly nice dudes, so when they swear, well that's why. There is also a few... implied themes that the Persians speak of, so please forgive me. This was not my favorite chapter to write but it was needed to get futher into the quest, so please forgive me. I hope you still enjoy it none-the-less.**

**Thanks again, and please leave a review!**

**~ArtemisFrimm**

* * *

Orion had dressed in the Persian armor, ate a quick breakfast and made his way to the Persian camp that he had seen the night before. Three stout men dressed in the same armor that Orion was dressed in, sat around a camp fire eating bacon and chatting idly. Three young children sat huddled in the hollow of a large tree. Their feet and hands were bound in chains, and their faces were streaked with dirty tears. The Persian men let out another laugh drawing Orion out of his reverie.

The man closest to Orion, turned when he saw him, "_Hey what happened to you last night Mehtab?" _Hearing the Persian language and understanding it was foreign to Orion, and it took him a moment to realize that the Persian was talking to him. "_I thought you just left to take a piss. What happened, d'you meet a sweet Grecian woman and make love or something?"_ The man laughed and Orion tried to control the hatred he felt towards these men.

Another man spoke, "_So long as he does not bring back little mixed babies, we will be fine."_ The Persian men laughed and Orion shifted uncomfortable, not sure of what to say.

The Persians continued to joke and eat their breakfast and Orion tried to listen to their conversations, but was finding it difficult with the children crying for food. There were two boys and a little girl. The oldest child was a boy with light hair and almond eyes, he looked about twelve, the other little boy appeared to be the older child's brother, he had the same features as the older boy, but only appeared to be around nine. The youngest looking child was the girl, who had tangled hair and had been coughing. She looked only six and she had been crying the entire time.

"Please give us food!" the younger boy cried though the Persians didn't understand his language, "Please, we are hungry!"

"They are not going to help us Zosimus. Save your breath." The older boy spoke to his brother.

The little girl sniffled and coughed before speaking, "My stomach hurts Alcaeus."

Alcaeus, the oldest boy spoke, "I know Ligeia. You will be fine. Everything will be fine." Alcaeus was lying and Orion new it, unless Ligeia was freed and treated quickly, she would most likely die.

One of the Persians by the name of Ahriman got tired of the children's crying and he approached the children and smacked Alcaeus. The boy flinched but did not cry out in pain. "_Shut up vermin!_"

He nodded towards Orion, "_Mehtab, throw them that piece of bread. I am tired of hearing them complaining._"

Orion looked around and the only bread he could find was the piece of bread that Ahriman had spit out earlier in the morning. The bread was stale and covered in dirt and was starting to be swarmed by insects. Orion grimaced; he hated himself for doing what he was doing.

He picked up the 'bread' and wiped as much of the bugs and dirt off of it as possible. _Gods forgive me. _He prayed as he threw the bread at the hungry children who were hungrily wolfing down the food.

Another Persian man entered the clearing, he was taller than the others and the area around his eye was bruised; he was also the Persian leader from the marketplace yesterday.

Ahriman bowed to the leader, "_Lord Javed, did you find the little bitch?_"

Javed spat at Ahriman's feet, "_The little hussy, she disappeared in the forest without a trace. That bastard man was with her too. He's probably paying her to be his harlot._"

Ahriman grinned evilly, "_I donno, she had a celestial face. Carved by the gods I'd reckon._"Ahriman laughed, "_What I wouldn't do to get her in bed with me._"

Orion held back the bile that had formed in his throat, these men made him sick. The way they treated their prisoners, the way they talked about women; it was enough to make Orion want to run them through then and there. He took a deep breath and spoke, "_Shall we buy some provisions in the agora before we leave for Persia?_" Orion asked.

The Persians looked at each other, each with a confused expression on his face. Finally Ahriman spoke, "_What in the name of Peri is an agora._" He spoke the word 'agora' as if it were a foreign disease on his tongue.

Orion mentally scolded himself for not being more careful, he should have known that 'agora' was just a Greek term, "_I said the market._" Orion said carefully manipulating the mist around his speech.

The Persian soldiers looked at each other with confused expressions before nodding their heads, "_Fine, let us go._" Javed finally spoke.

Orion watched uncomfortably as the Persians save for Javed picked up the children and threw them onto the horse with them. Ligeia began sobbing and frantically struggling away from Ahriman as he threw her onto his horse.

Controlling his rapid breathing, Orion hopped onto his, well Mehtab's horse, and followed the Persian's to the agora.

When they arrived, he and the other Persians dismounted and made their way to the food stalls. Orion, had he not been a hunter, would not have noticed Artemis as she watched them from behind a silk stall. Her eyes flashed with recognition when she noticed Orion. _Arrest me when I finish robbing them. _She spoke in his mind and Orion gave her the slightest nod in recognition, but suddenly, a horrible thought ran through his mind; what if Artemis was the girl that Javed was talking about earlier?

_Please be careful my lady._ Orion mentally spoke to her, but whether or not she heard him was another matter. He followed the Persians to the food stall.

* * *

Meanwhile, Artemis was waiting to put her plan into action. Her plan was a simple and probably very stupid one; she would wait until the Persians were out of sight, she would rob them of their treasures and hide the gold until she could return for it, after she had hidden most of the gold, she would send a short mental note to Orion letting him know that it was time for him to capture her.

Artemis quickly and silently ran over to Javed's horse. The animal was startled by Artemis and began snorting nervously. Artemis ran her hand down the animal's large nose and tried calming it down but the horse didn't seem to appreciate Artemis's attempts. It began rearing up on its hind legs and she had to be careful not to be crushed.

Artemis cursed quietly and grabbed the horse's reigns to prevent it from rearing up again. The horse shifted nervously and began bucking its head trying to free itself its harness. Artemis began frantically trying to steal the money from the Persians.

* * *

Orion could hear Javed's horse growing frantic, _"Help me master! The street rat is trying to rob me! Help me master!" _Orion had been able to understand the creatures created by his father since he was little, and on rare occasions, the gift had proven useful, but most of the time it was just downright annoying.

Luckily Javed and the other Persian soldiers were too distracted by the street vendors, and their prisoners, who were crying for help to anyone who would listen, to pay any mind to the frantic horses.

Suddenly Javed's horse let out a frantic whinny and Javed turned to see what all of the ruckus was about. When Javed saw Artemis, his eyes narrowed into catlike slits and he pulled out his sword and rushed to where Artemis stood, as she still tried to calm the horse.

"_You!" _Javed screeched, _"You little thief! You little whore! You shall pay for ever defying me!" _Javed grabbed Artemis by the arm, and Orion heard Artemis cry out in pain. Javed raised his sword over his head and prepared to bring it down on her head, when Orion stepped in the way.

"_Wait!"_

Javed turned his icy stare to Orion, _"Mehtab, what is the meaning of this?" _

Orion thought quickly before coming up with an excuse, _"She can serve the prince! He would be delighted to have a beautiful and exotic woman as his newest wife. We should take her with us."_

Orion remembered learning about the prince of Persia having multiple wives, each from exotic places around the world. He hoped his excuse would work.

Ahriman sneered and took Artemis's face in his hands, _"She does have a pretty face. Javed it would be a shame to let such beauty be wasted on the blade of your sword." _He stroked Artemis's cheek with his thumb and she spat at his face.

Ahriman quickly pulled his hand away from her face and backhanded her across the face. Artemis gasped in pain, and though Orion knew she was just trying to act the part of a mortal, it still made him flinch.

"_She'll have to be taught some manners if we do take her to Persia. Prince Xerxes would hate to have a vixen for a wife." _Javed mused, he turned to Orion, _"Mehtab, what should her punishment be for her behavior?"_

"_She doesn't need her hand." _Ahriman said. He pulled out his sword took Artemis by the wrist.

"_Ahriman, the prince will not want her if she does not have a hand." _Javed spoke to Orion again, _"Mehtab, cut away her hair. Fine hair like this," _he rubbed a strand of Artemis's auburn hair between his fingers, _"Will sell for twenty rials. We will make a profit and teach the girl some humility all at once. Pull out your blade and cut it off Mehtab."_

Orion glanced at Artemis whose face was stoic. _My lady please forgive me._

_Do it Orion. Tis only hair, it will grow back. _

Orion pulled out his dagger and took Artemis's hair in his large hand; it was just as soft as he imagined it would be. Orion let out a soft sigh and brought the blade to her hair and began cutting it off until it was a little longer than chin-length. He tried being gentle, but he heard Artemis speak in his mind again, _Orion you must not be as gentle with me. They will suspect you. _Orion grimaced and began sawing off the auburn hair in a rougher manner, he saw Artemis grimace, and Orion knew that this quest would be a lot harder than he originally thought. He couldn't stand hurting the goddess.

Once he was finished he handed the fistful of auburn hair to Ahriman. Ahriman sneered and brought the hair to his nose and sniffed it, _"Do you smell that Mehtab? That is the smell of humility."_

Javed roughly took the hair from him and put it in his saddlebag. _"Mehtab, you will take her on your horse. Come, let us be off."_

Orion nodded and grabbed Artemis as he had seen the other soldiers grab their prisoners. She began struggling against him, trying to put on a show just as the other children had. "No! Please! Somebody help me! Help me!" Tears were rolling down her face, and Orion felt himself dying inside.

He pulled himself up onto the horse with her and he followed Javed and the other Persians as they began riding out of Crete for hopefully the last time.


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

**Heyy everyone! What's new? Volleyball has been uber fun and we have our first game Monday so wish me luck :) I'd like to thank everyone who has been reviewing, you guys have been amazing, also, to my international visitors who have been reading my story, I just wanted to say you guys are so cool! Knowing that my work is being read by people all around the world really thrills me, although my American fans are really uberly amazing too ;) So yesterday on cashcab chicago, they asked a question "What was the name of the Persian King who's name starts with an X and is represented by some British code or something?" It was Xerxes, how friggin weird is that? I was like "Oh my gosh mom, that's XErxes! I know that cuz I just did research for a fanfic on him!" it was pretty funny. Just felt like sharing... Seriously though, this whole writing process takes a lot of research. Look up all of the Persian and Greek names and Kapila's name (it's indian) if you can tell me what each names/reference (including the ship) than you shall get an e-cookie lol... Well yea, hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And please tell me what you think!**

**~ArtemisFrimm**

* * *

For a while, the three children from Greece began crying as they were taken away from the city they had claimed as home. The Persians said nothing to them or to each other, and after a while, the children grew silent and their tears dried on their faces. Artemis hated the silence that came afterwards.

She was seated in front of Orion and she was feeling very tense. It wasn't just the prospect of the enormity of the quest that made her anxious, of course it didn't help, but what really made her nervous was how close she was seated near Orion.

Every time their horse took a step, she was jostled closer to Orion. She could feel the warmth radiating from his skin, and she could smell the ocean mist mingled with sweat on his skin. His arms were on either side of her as he held onto the reigns. The whole scenario was enough to send Artemis on edge. She felt caged and restless and the silence was so uncomfortable that she found herself wanting to scream.

The worst part of the ordeal was not the restlessness, or the silence, or the enormity of the quest. What really bothered Artemis was that between the warmth of the morning and the security of being in Orion's arms, she was finding herself relaxing within his embrace to a point that she began leaning into the hardness of his chest; eventually falling asleep.

Artemis rarely had dreams, and when she did they were usually morbid dreams of her mother's death, or the death of her other companions. The dream she was having now however, was far from morbid, even if it was slightly frightening for her.

_She was practicing her archery in a secluded forest in Greece. The trees were green and it was warm out, but not too warm, she could smell flowers as they bloomed. She pulled her bowstring back and aimed her arrow, but just as she was about to release her arrow, strong but gentle arms wrapped around her waist and someone began nuzzling her neck from behind._

_Artemis grinned and put away her bow, but then put on a stoic expression as she spoke, "Hello Orion."_

_She could feel a pair of lips smiling into the skin on her neck, "Hello my beautiful goddess." Artemis smiled and turned around so that she was facing the mighty son of Poseidon. Orion grinned, "How did you know it was me?"_

_Artemis cocked an eyebrow at him, "No one else is brave enough to even think about being as bold as you are."_

_Orion grinned and leaned in so his forehead was resting against Artemis's. "Brave or stupid?" Orion asked huskily as he leaned his face in closer to hers._

_Artemis felt her eyes flutter closed, "I don't know, why don't you tell me." They were so close she could taste his breath on her tongue; it was mint._

_Orion let out a quiet laugh that only Artemis could hear; his warm breath tickled her face, "Why don't I just kiss you, then we'll know for sure." His lips brushed hers on certain syllables._

A gentle nudge on her shoulder caused the goddess to awake. She tried to wipe the memory of the dream out of her mind, but found she couldn't. She could still taste his lips on hers. Artemis was even _more_ startled when she realized she had been leaning against Orion the whole time. She managed to stifle a gasp as she pulled herself away from him.

_Are you alright my lady?_ He asked in her head.

"I am fine." She whispered.

She could see Orion's taken aback expression and felt slightly guilty, but he spoke within her mind again, _we are in the port-town of Kastelli. Javed is trying to find us a boat that will take us to Çanakkale in Turkey. It will be an almost seven day journey by ship and then a twenty-four day travel by horse._

_I know all of this. Thank you anyway. _

Orion frowned, and Artemis knew she was being very rude; _he's only trying to be nice. _The frighteningly vivid dream was still too fresh in her mind; Orion would never dare touching he like he had in the dream, and there was no way in Hades that she would ever let him. She could never- no- _would _neverfall in love with Orion. It went against everything she had preached to her hunters.

A strong yank on what was left of her hair, shook Artemis from her thoughts. Javed had grabbed her by her hair and had yanked her off of Orion's horse and onto the dirt road. Javed spat at her and Artemis had to calm herself otherwise she might have blasted him to smithereens. She could tell by Orion's rigid posture that he too was trying hard to keep his composure.

"_Get up you filthy whore!" _he shouted at her in Persian.

She didn't get up. She knew that a regular Greek child would not understand Persian.

Javed snarled and backhanded her violently across the face. Artemis cried out in pain and Javed grabbed her by her hair and yanked her back to her feet. The other children were receiving the same treatment, and poor little Ligeia was having another coughing fit. Tears of pain slid down her face, and Artemis found herself tearing up slightly too; she may have been a goddess, but gods Javed had a strong arm.

"_Mehtab, go find Kapila. Tell him we are ready to deport."_ Javed barked at Orion.

Orion nodded but had no idea as to Kapils was. He glanced back at Artemis and saw that she was trying to comfort the crying Ligeia; the poor little child was having another coughing fit and was trembling with pain. _Looks like I'm on my own. _Orion thought to himself.

Letting out a long and dreary sigh, he began searching through the wharf for the man known as Kapila. He walked a little ways until he came across two elder men drinking wine outside of an inn.

"Excuse me sirs, do either of you know where I might find a man by the name of Kapila?" Orion asked, grateful to be able to speak in his native tongue.

The older of the two men spoke, "The foreign looking man with the turban? Last I saw him he was drinking funny looking ale over at the Hanging Hippocampi. Why, who is asking?"

"I am just a man in need of a passage to Turkey." Orion answered.

The old man shrugged, "Alright then," he pointed to a tavern a little ways down the street. "The Hanging Hippocampi is over there."

Orion nodded and handed each of the old men a drachmae. They each grinned a toothless grin and Orion began walking to the pub. When he reached the pub, he saw the only man he could assume to be Kapila. He was a reddish/brown skinned man with a long braided mustache and beard. He wore a turban on his head and wore white robes which looked so strange compared to the typical Greek dress. His ears stuck out to the side and he had fat cheeks making him look slightly like a monkey. _"Hello, Kapila?"_

The monkey man stood up and bowed to Orion, _"Oh Mehtab, you've grown my boy. Are Javed and Ahriman ready to leave? Yes? Well I'll gather my things and find my crew. I hope you have brought no children with you. I know it is not my business, but I do not like you taking children from their homes." _Kapila talked a lot, and he though he spoke in Persian, he had an accent that Orion could not place.

Before Orion could answer his questions, Kapila stood up and waddled away in order to find his crew.

Sighing, he walked back to the Persians and saw that Alcaeus, Zosimus, and Artemis were being held back by some of the stronger Persians as Javed was beating Ligeia. The little girl was convulsing and bleeding as Javed reigned blows upon her.

"You monsters! You bastards! Stop it you are killing her!" Alcaeus screamed.

Artemis had managed to slip away from the Persian and she ran towards Javed and shoved him away from Ligeia. She punched him and kicked him until Ahriman used his ax butt and knocked her to the ground.

Javed got up quickly and spat at her _"You little shrew! How dare you?" _He grabbed a whip from his saddlebag and began lashing her with it. Artemis screamed as the cord licked her skin with a sharp 'crack'. She cried and writhed under the blows of the whip and Orion saw red blood begin to seep through her tunic.

"_Stop!" _Orion cried out, unable to see his beloved goddess in pain. Javed and the other Persians looked at Orion as if he had gone mad, and Artemis looked at him like she was unsure what to do.

"_Mehtab, I do not care if she will be Xerxes future wife. If the bitch did not learn to behave through humiliation, maybe she will learn to be docile through pain." _Ahriman said cruelly. Then he frowned, _"Mehtab, you haven't been growing soft have you?"_

Orion shook his head, _"No I just thought-"_

"_Prove it." _Javed sneered. He handed Orion the whip, _"You get to do the honors then, of teaching this whore some manners."_

Orion looked at Artemis who had her eyes shut. _My lady please do not make me do this._

No answer.

_Please forgive me my lady. I am truly sorry. _Orion let in a shaky breath before pulling the whip back and releasing it on his goddess's back. She let out a scream of pain and Orion found his hands shaking. He felt nauseas and had chills but was sweating at the same time. He pulled back the whip again; _I am so sorry._

More screams.

The horrifyingly long punishment ended after about a dozen more lashes, each one excruciatingly painful for both the victim and the abuser. The Persians were laughing as they picked up Alcaeus and Zosimus; Ligeia still had not gotten up. They took the boys to the ship that apparently had been prepared during Artemis's punishment. The boys were screaming for Ligeia to get up but the girl would not stir.

Artemis was still writhing in pain on the ground when Ahriman spoke to Orion and the other Persians, _"The youngest girl is dead."_

"_She would have made a horrible slave anyway. She was weak. Infected." _Javed sneered.

Ahriman gave Javed a sick smile, _"You are right. We probably would have killed her before we got to Persia even if she had lived."_ He nodded to Orion, _"Mehtab, you have proven yourself well today. Pick up Xerxes future wife and take her to your room. She is to stay in your room for the night." _He laughed perversely, _"Try not to rape her while she's there. We need her to be as pure as possible for Xerxes."_

Trying to control the rage that coursed through his blood, Orion did as they told. He bent over to the goddess who was still huddled on the ground, and picked her up in his large arms.

She let out a small whimper of pain as Orion picked her up. "Orion; Ligeia, is she alright? Where is she?"

Orion closed his eyes and let out a sigh of grief, "She's passed on. I am so sorry."

Artemis shut her eyes in sorrow as tears threatened to escape. "I am so sorry Artemis." Orion murmured. _So sorry._

That night, Kapila's ship, the S.S. Majmun Stražnjica, left port. They were no longer in Greece. Artemis had fallen into silence after Orion had told her that Ligeia had died, and he had never felt guiltier.

It wasn't until they were in the privacy of Orion's room did the silence break. The room was bare, with one bed hanging from the ceiling and a small barrel in the corner. Orion set Artemis onto the bed and sat down on the barrel. "My lady I am so sorry."

Artemis sat up stiffly and grimaced before speaking, "Orion it is not your fault. I knew something like that would have happened. I am just glad that you were brave enough to go through with it."

Orion let out soft, bitter laugh, "Brave or stupid?"

Artemis cringed as memory of her dream came back to her. Orion grimaced as well, "You were bleeding mortal blood earlier. What does that mean?"

"I was manipulating the mist. If the Persians saw that I was bleeding golden ichor they would have been suspicious of something." Artemis said wearily. She cringed in pain again as her tunic rubbed and stuck to the lashes on her back.

Orion frowned and opened the porthole and closed his eyes willing a cup worth of sea water into the rim of the barrel. "My lady, we need to take care of those wounds before they become infected."

Artemis nodded her eyes beginning to close with fatigue. "How?"

He indicated to the water that had collected in the rim. "A trick my father taught me. But I will need to see your back for it to work."

Artemis nodded, "Fine."

Orion cautiously approached her and pulled down the straps of her tunic carefully so that only her back showed. His fingers were shaking as he pulled down the top of her tunic. Artemis pulled the sheet up and wrapped it around her front to be sure that Orion could not see more than he was supposed to.

Orion winced at the sight of the deep gashes in her back. The red, raw, broken skin stood out sorely against the paler skin on her back. Tentatively, he placed his left hand over the broken skin on her back. Artemis hissed in pain and Orion tried to calm his breathing. He dipped his hand in the rim filled with water and watched as the wounds on her back began to close up.

He could feel her wincing and writhing in pain as the wounds began to close. Suddenly Artemis grabbed his arm, "Orion please stop."

"Artemis, it will hurt much more if it becomes infected." He heard Artemis let out another whimper and finally the cuts had closed up.

He helped her redress and the two leaned back on the bed. Artemis let out a shaky sigh, yet her emotions were unreadable.

"My lady I am truly sorry about Ligeia."

Artemis stared into his eyes and Orion could feel himself drowning in her sadness. "They just left her body there. They kidnapped her, only to kill her. That's why I must go through with this quest, even if it means more pain; I can't let them kill any more innocent children."

Orion nodded and took the goddess's smaller hand in his. "We will succeed my lady."

Artemis was falling asleep; her head was resting on Orion's shoulder. "Thank you Orion." She murmured before succumbing to Morpheus's bittersweet lullaby.

Orion gave her a small smile before kissing her forehead, "I love you Artemis."


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1

No sooner had Orion shut his eyes, did Apollo decided to contact him. _The room was the same as before, and just as before, Apollo stood before the tired demigod and glared down at him. Orion knelt before him, "Good evening Lord Apollo."_

"_What in Hades was that?" Apollo asked a white-hot inferno could be seen in his godly eyes._

"_My Lord-"_

"_Why did you kiss my sister?" _

_Orion struggled to come up with a logical answer but found he could not come up with one. "I don't know what came over me my lord, please forgive me."_

_Apollo was pacing now, "First you beat her, then she practically strips in front of you, then you kiss her and fall asleep in her bed! Orion, I thought this was a bad idea to begin with, you demigods are all the same, each one trying to corrupt my sister, or steal her virginity!" he ran a hand through his blonde hair._

_Orion felt a surge of anger towards the god that stood before him; he would never even consider taking Artemis's virginity. She meant too much to him, and it had nearly killed him to see her in so much pain. He felt his hands trembling with fury, but he restrained himself. Instead, he calmly spoke, "My lord, I never wanted to hurt your sister. I swear to you on my life; I had no choice."_

"_We all have choices mortal." Apollo snarled._

_Orion ignored the rebuttal and continued speaking, "And I would never do anything that would threaten Artemis's virginity. I swear to you my life."_

_Apollo nodded and Orion saw something dark flash within the god's eyes, "Fine. Just be sure to watch over yourself. I have your word that you will keep my sister safe."_

_Orion nodded, "Yes my lord." A light nudge caused Orion to wake._

Artemis woke up feeling warm and protected; a feeling she was not used to feeling. It was wonderful. She hummed contently with her eyes still closed, and stretched out her arm and felt her hand lightly hit scratchy surface. She let out a peaceful sigh and was about to fall back asleep when she felt someone very near her proximity let out a groan.

Her eyes snapped open and she found herself in an unfamiliar bed. She had her head rested on Orion's strong, upper torso, and her fingers were tangled with his. He had a leg thrown over one of hers, and the scratchy surface she had touched earlier was the short stubble that grew on his chin.

Artemis let out a startled gasp and she sat up quickly, which resulted in awaking her partner as well. "My lady?" Orion asked groggily.

He opened his green eyes, and assessed the situation, finally realizing with a jolt, why the goddess was so distressed. They had fallen asleep together. "Oh gods, Artemis I am _so _sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen, I was just-"

A sharp knock on the door cut Orion off. _"Mehtab? What are you doing? You were supposed to eat breakfast with us an hour ago! Javed is pissed."_

Orion could feel Artemis's fingers digging into his skin as she frantically shoved him towards the door.

"_Tell Javed that I will be with him momentarily. I had trouble subduing the prisoner last night and slept in. Give him my apologies and leave me to get dressed." _Orion said calmly. He was almost surprised at how easily the lie slipped off of his tongue.

Javed gaped at Orion for a moment before muttering to himself in Arabic and leaving.

Orion turned back to Artemis, "My lady-"

"Orion just go. You do not want to keep him waiting." Her eyes were distant.

"What about you my lady?"

Orion's voice seemed to draw her back into reality; a smile quirked onto her lips. "I am going to talk to my brother's sons. Apollo's covering for me back in Olympus and in return I must see to it that his sons make it out alive."

_It seems as though Apollo is working from a lot of angles. _Orion thought bitterly. Though he loved Artemis, her brother Apollo was not a god Orion was fond of. He chuckled to himself; that would probably lead to his death one day.

"You shouldn't keep Ahriman waiting Orion." Artemis said.

"I will see you later then?"

Artemis nodded, "Yes. Now go."

Once the son of Poseidon was gone, Artemis made sure there were no guards or shipmen in the narrow hallway before making her way to Alcaeus and Zosimus's cabin. Cursing, Artemis realized that she had no idea as to where her nephews were being held or if they were even in the same cabin.

Before she could think of what to do, loud footsteps began making their way towards her. Not wanting to get caught, Artemis turned and quickly opened up the nearest cabin door and slipped inside.

She had to hold her breathe to keep from gagging. Somehow she had made her way to the captain's quarters, and the room smelled of alcohol and body odor. The captain and a few members of his crew were lying unconscious around the room. Empty bottles littered the floor.

Artemis rolled her eyes in disgust. _Typical. _She thought bitterly as she waited for the guard in the hall to pass.

When at last she was sure that it was safe, she continued down the narrow hallway, listening intently to any hint as to where her brother's sons were. She froze when her keen ears picked up the sound of whispering. It was too frantic to be that of one of the Persians and listening more carefully, he realized it was coming from the cabin to her right.

Carefully she twisted the nob on the door. She could hear the whispering instantly cease and she could practically feel her brother's sons tense up as she entered the room.

As soon as she slipped into the room and shut the door; the older of the two brothers, Alcaeus charged up to her and stood so that, even in his twelve-year-old state, he was taller than her. "What in Hades do you think you are doing here? Do you want to get us killed? You stupid girl!"

Zosimus, the younger of the two, the one who looked much like Apollo when he was ten, spoke up quietly, "Al, maybe she can help us."

"Shut up Zos." Alcaeus turned away from his brother and turned back to Artemis. "You already got Ligeia killed. I don't need you to get my brother and me killed either!"

Artemis flinched momentarily as her impeccable memory flashed the image of Ligeia's mangled body flashed through her mind. "Look, I hate what happened to Ligeia as much as you both do, but we need to work together if we're going to get out of here alive."

Alcaeus growled at her, "We've already got a plan and we're getting out of here now."

Artemis frowned she had fully expected her brother's sons to require every ounce of her help. Never had she though that they had already prepared and were ready to execute a plan. She sat down on the floor across from the brothers, "What is this plan?"

"We aren't going to tell you-"

"We are going to escape through the porthole before the guards come back!" Zosimus revealed his brother's plan at the same time that Alcaeus spoke.

Artemis couldn't believe it, not only did her nephews believe that they didn't need her help, but they also believed that they would be able to pull off their plan. She stayed calm anyway. "Are you both sons of Posiedon?"

The brothers shared a look, "No."

Artemis nodded, "Oh. Do you by any chance know any nymphs or own any hippocampi?"

"No."

"How exactly do you expect this plan to work then?" Artemis crossed her arms over her chest and stared down Alcaeus.

"We'll swim!" Alcaeus hissed irritably.

Artemis laughed. "We are miles out to sea and you expect to _swim_? All the way to Greece?"

"We are demigods! We have the stamina of a thousand men!" Alcaeus roared.

"But you do not have the training! Doing this would be suici-"

The nob on the door creaked and turned and the three froze.

"You idiot you've killed us!" Alcaeus hissed, though his eyes were wide with terror as the door opened.

Artemis let out a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding. Orion stood in the doorway looking a bit relieved himself.

_Remember my brother's sons do not know of our plan!_

Orion gave her a subtle nod before striding quickly into the room and grabbing her roughly by the arm. His acting had gotten noticeably better as he almost hurt her as he dragged her out of the cabin.

When they were a ways down the hallway away from the shipmates, Orion released her. Artemis rubbed her arm where his fingers had dug into the skin.

"Could you be any rougher?" she asked bitterly as she eyed the bruised skin.

"Sorry my lady. You had me worried for a while though." He walked next to her; the hall was so narrow that his hand brushed hers a few times. They got to their cabin and Orion held the door open for her.

"What happened?" Artemis crossed into the room and sat down on the bed.

Orion sat down next to her, "According to Javed the captain has fallen ill and is need of someone with sailing experience to navigate the ship. He has asked me to do so."

Artemis scowled, "The monster is not ill. He is a drunken fool who can rot in Tartarus."

Orion gave her a look that she couldn't decipher, "You do not drink the wine of the gods when you are in Olympus my lady?"

Artemis searched his eyes and mind trying to figure out what he was thinking, "No. I never have drank and I never will. Why, do you?"

"Not anymore. I've made one too many mistakes while under the influence of alcohol and have vowed never to touch it again."

Artemis frowned trying to figure out what he meant but eventually let it go. "These men obviously drink during the night and sleep the day away. They were completely wasted."

Orion nodded understanding, "Which is why I am being forced to navigate the ship while our wonderful captain is imbibing. Javed also said that you are to be with me at all times so you will be accompanying me." _That among other things. The bastard. _

"What else did he say Orion?"

Orion mentally cursed himself for being so reckless, "It's nothing my lady. He said that we are to start today."

Artemis frowned but nodded. "Fine let's go."

* * *

**My sincere apologies for giving you all a crappy chapter and for not updating in almost three months. I have no explanation other than completely lacking creativity at the moment, and my writing of my story outside of fanfiction that I want to get published sometime in the (hopefully) near future. So yea, sorry. I hope you liked this update... Questions, Concerns, Comments, or just wanna say 'hi'? leave a review! Gracias!**

**~ArtemisFrimm**


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

Hmm, ladies and germs it has been a while since I've updated hmm... So long in fact, that fanfiction has changed on me! Anyway, I'm so sorry, I've been uber distracted, had finals to worry about, and have been sufferring from horrid writers block. At any rate, I'm horribly sorry, and I would like to thank all of you for not giving up on me.. I'd also like to say, happy early birthday to Unknown. Thank you again and please review!

~ArtemisFrimm

* * *

The steering quarters were located so that they over-looked the rest of the ship. They could see the oarsmen, all slaves, rowing simultaneously. If any were to slow down, or stop rowing, a Persian or sailor would be on him and as would their whips. Many of the slaves had open wounds on their backs, and many of them were boys around the same age if not younger than Alcaeus.

Artemis entered their new cabin to try to rid herself of thoughts of the Persians. And the children. And the task ahead.

She sat on the low-hanging bed and rubbed her eyes. This quest was becoming more and more strenuous. She had always thought of herself as invincible; untiring. She was a goddess, and thereby expected everything to be effortless.

However, the farther they seemed to be from Greece, the more things felt as if they were going wrong. She felt weaker and fatigued, and despair seemed to settle in her chest, making her question why she had even decided to accept the quest.

She pulled out the small dagger her father had given her the day before her mother had died. She studied it over once quickly, before making a tiny incision in her hand.

Ichor dribbled down her palm and Artemis frowned. She was usually able to manipulate the mist almost unconsciously, but the farther they were from Olympus, the harder she had to concentrate; almost to a point where she got a migraine.

Artemis concentrated on her ichor and tried to picture it as mortal blood. After a few minutes of serious concentration she finally managed to manipulate the mist to a convincing point, but the after-effect caused her to feel shaky while she had a pounding headache. She wished she had packed some ambrosia and nectar with her.

Orion knocked softly on the door before entering the cabin and sitting next to the goddess. His placid expression changed to one of concern when he saw her. "My lady, are you alright?"

Artemis feigned a smile despite her headache and nodded, "Yes Orion. I am fine, just a little tired is all."

"My lady, seeing as there is only one bed, I will not begrudge sleeping on the floor-"

"No you must sleep in the bed, and I on the floor." said Artemis firmly. She appreciated his willingness to give up the bed for her, but she knew the consequences would be dire if a Persian were to walk in. "If Javed were to walk in, he would suspect something."

"Whatever you insist my lady."

Artemis frowned after a moment, "Orion, mortals only call my step-mother and half-sisters 'lady'. I appreciate your respect, but you need not be as formal with me. You may address me by my name."

Orion's mouth quirked into a grin for a moment before his expression became stoic, "Yes my- I mean Artemis."

She felt her lips curve into a smile as well, though she hid it better than Orion had. She became serious again, "Orin, if you can help it, try to keep the Persians from making me bleed. I'm finding it more… challenging to manipulate the mist, and I don't want to draw any suspicion to us."

"I'll see what I can do."

A pounding on the door caused both of them to jump. Orion ran over to it and Artemis situated herself on the floor.

Opening it up, Orion saw that one of Apollo's sons, the one known as Zosimus, and Ahriman were standing at the door. Zosimus's face was streaked with tears, and he was carrying a bowl of what could possibly pass for soup, and a moldy piece of bread. He handed Orion the food and gave a hasty bow before his eyes landed on Artemis.

"Where is your brother?" Artemis whispered to the younger boy as Orion conversed with the other Persian.

Fresh tears slid down the young boy's face. "I don't know. They took him and I haven't seen him since. What if they kill him like they killed Ligeia? I will be alone, and then it will only be a matter of time before they kill me too." He began sobbing.

"I would not let you die. I promise." Artemis spoke quietly and tried to calm the child down, but in vain, for Ahriman had noticed them.

He raced over to Zosimus and Artemis and backhanded the latter and grabbed Zosimus by the hair before dragging him out of the cabin.

Artemis felt a stinging where the Persian had hit her but ignored her pain for moment. "Orion, did the Persian by any chance mention the whereabouts of my brother's eldest son, Alcaeus?"

"Ahriman said that he was being used as an oarsman. He also said that we'd be reaching Turkey in approximately five-day's time. Are you alright?"

"Tis not I that you should worry for Orion. Pray for my brother's son."

Days passed slowly and just as Ahriman said, in a week's time, they had landed in Turkey. Artemis, by this time, was feeling very fatigued having traveled over 1,500 kilometers from Mount Olympus, and was also feeling very ready to leave the ship, even if it meant being thrust into the hands of the greater of evils.

Being farther from Olympus, not only made it difficult to manipulate the mist, but also caused the goddess to feel more like a mortal. She had been feeling constantly sea-sick, a feeling she was not used to by any means.

Though Artemis was grateful to be off of the Majmun Stražnjica, she now had to worry about what was to come.

The Turkish port of Çanakkale was a very busy port with many people of different tongues and races scuttled around in a way that reminded Artemis of a colony of ants each one heading in different directions to do different things.

A Persian soldier met them with four horses. He was taller than Javed, who was by no means a short man, and had weather-warn skin with a long deep v-shaped scar running down his eye. His teeth were black and rotted, and his hands were calloused horribly. His face was twisted into a constant scowl.

"_We will ride into the desert and meet up with the others." _He stared Javed in the eyes and stared down at Alcaeus, Zosimus, and Artemis. _"These were the only ones you could get? Three children?" _He grabbed Zosimus's hair and forced the boy to look up at him before spitting at him. _"Two weak boys? That's it?" _he turned to Artemis and she felt her stomach flip-flop with fear. _"Well what have we here?" _He stroked her cheek and Artemis choked back the bile that rose in her throat.

"_I see you did have one successful find. It is not every day that we have a virgin with us at our camp." _He grabbed Artemis's hair and forced her to look into his eyes that were blacker than his teeth. _"You, I may have to keep for my own personal pleasure." _His breath was hot and reeked of smoke and alcohol.

Thankfully Orion spoke up in her defense without blowing their cover. _"My lord, we were going to give her to Prince Xerxes. You know how much he enjoys exotic women as his wives."_

The Persian still had not let go of Artemis. His black eyes had not left her silver ones. _"The prince does not need to know. Besides," _he brought his face close to Artemis's and she squirmed to stay away from him, _"She's too innocent. Too young. She needs to be broken in for the prince-"_

Orion grabbed Artemis's arm pulling her away from the Persian and closer to himself. _"I do not know where your loyalties lie, but I know I am loyal to Xerxes. This girl will go to him. Untouched."_

The Persian smiled and nodded, _"You're right Mehtab. She will go to Xerxes. But I will not guarantee she will arrive there untouched." _He let out an evil laugh, one which Javed and Ahriman shared.

Orion glanced down at Artemis and didn't need to hear her thoughts to know that she was becoming just as concerned about this quest as he was. There was no way in Hades this was going to be easy.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed this update (though I'll admit it is not my best, just me getting back up on my horse figuratively speaking) Comments, concerns, cc, questions, or just wanna say 'hi' press that little review button please! :)

~ArtemisFrimm


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1

**Hehehe, uh hi everyone *shifts uncomfortably* remember me? No? Understandable seeing as it's been... How long? Six months? Maybe more? Yea... Well... If you want an excuse you'll have to check out my To Kill a Mockingbird fic... I've explained myself in that... though, feel free to send me a rant comment, I'll understand, so long as you keep your language PG rated... Btw, I haven't read one good fic in the six? months I've been absent.. Nothing! I want my good PJO fics back! *cue crying* **

**At any rate, I'd like to thank all of you who pushed me to get off my lazy butt and update, especially HuntressofArtemis101 and her sister, my biggest fans, who made me feel guilty about not updating after about the first PM.. haha just kidding, but seriously, you guys are awesome, and I'm glad you've both stuck with me so long, and hope you all stick with me to finish this dinosaur. :) Any way, what you've probably been waiting for (unless you just like reading my awkward author's notes...) hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave a review!**

**~Artemis(*cough cough lazy bum*)Frimm**

* * *

Artemis was seated in front of Orion as they continued their travels, Ahriman with Alcaeus were to their left, Javed with Zosimus to their right, and the perverted Persian, whose name was Ghazi rode in front of them.

The journey was long and the Turkish air was hot and dry. Her throat felt like sandpaper, and even her brother's sons were too fatigued to speak or cry.

They traveled all through the day with no rest. It wasn't until after nightfall, did the Persians stop and rest for the night. Artemis would have almost preferred to continue traveling. She knew eventually Ghazi would try to have his way with her, and though she was a goddess, being as far away from Greece as they were, she wasn't entirely sure she'd be able to fend him off, and even if she could, it would compromise her quest.

Thankfully Orion seemed to realize this as well, and was sure to remain as close to her as possible in case she needed his help. Under most circumstances, Artemis would have felt insulted that a mortal thought she required his help, but with Orion, she was grateful. He respected her, which was something that couldn't even be said about her own brother at times, and he cared for her. He was willing to help her on her quest, even if his presence was originally unwanted. He had helped her on many occasions, and though they were kilometers away from his home and traveling under unfavorable conditions, he had yet to complain.

The Persians had Zosimus and Alcaeus make a fire, while the soldiers drank, ate, and gambled. Artemis sat near her nephews as they quietly ate what little food was given to them. In a little over an hour, Zosimus had fallen asleep, and all of the Persians were totally wasted.

Ahriman was completely passed out, Javed was laughing loudly and hysterically at everything that was said. Artemis wasn't concerned with them, it was Ghazi she was truly worried about. He had been staring at her shamelessly whilst drinking, and Artemis instantly knew he would an even worse enemy while drunk.

"_Come here boy." _Javed giggled and motioned for Alcaeus to come near him. "_We need more kindling. Go find some." _Alcaeus looked at Artemis in confusion, he didn't understand the strange language.

Javed grew irritable, "_Do you hear me boy? Get us more firewood!" _He moved to smack the boy, but in his drunken stupor, missed.

Alcaeus looked at Artemis then Orion for help with the translation.

_Help him. _Artemis spoke in Orion's mind.

Orion pointed to the dwindling pile of firewood, "_Go fetch some kindling._"

"_Go with him Mehtab._" Ghazi spoke to Orion, but his eyes were still glued to Artemis who almost unconsciously shifted closer to Orion.

Orion watched Ghazi for a moment, trying to think of something to say, _"Very well, come girl." _he motioned for Artemis to get up.

Ghazi shook his head, "_No!_" he licked his chapped lips as he eyed the goddess, "_She will stay here with me._"

_Orion, do not leave me alone with him._

Orion looked at Artemis and saw for the first time, a hint of fear in her beautiful silver eyes.

"_Lord Ghazi, I mean no disrespect but I do not trust you alone with her._"

Ghazi narrowed his eyes, "_You want her all for yourself don't you! As soon as you are away from this camp, you're going to take her all for yourself!_" He grabbed Artemis's arm and shoved her towards Orion, "_I won't stop you! Take her now for all I care. Have her!_"

Orion felt his temper flare up, this Persian, he was no man, he was a monster. He took Artemis's arm and pulled her out of Ghazi's grasp. "_I will not have her, nor will you! She is to go to the Prince!_"

Ghazi smirked, "_You are a loyal servant to his highness, but after a few weeks in this desert, you'll change your mind; you'll want her. When you've worked as long as I have away from home, you start to miss the,_" he eyed Artemis again, "_simple pleasures. The Prince doesn't have to know what happens on the journey over. But, if you want to take the girl with you, if you want to protect her, by all means, take her with you._" he went back to drinking, and Orion led Artemis and Alcaeus to find firewood.

Later that night, Artemis lay on the cold ground trying to find sleep. Her brother's sons were curled up next to each other for protection and warmth, they were quite a pitiful sight.

_Artemis? _Orion spoke to her in her mind, he lay only a little over a meter away from her, and she could feel his eyes on her.

She refused to face him, _Yes?_

He hesitated, _I'm worried. _

Artemis let out a soft sigh and finally turned to face him, he looked exhausted, "As am I." she whispered. _Get some sleep._

He glanced at Ghazi who had passed out after about his ninth drink, _What if he wakes up?_

_He won't. And if he does, I'll know it. _"Sleep." she whispered, "You'll be no help to anyone tired."

He gave her a soft smile, and despite herself, she felt her face blush. What was happening to her? "Goodnight Artemis."

"Goodnight." her voice was so soft Orion had a hard time hearing her, but he fell asleep almost instantly after that, leaving Artemis to sort through her muddled thoughts.

_What in Hades is wrong with me?_ She wondered to herself. _He is a man, all men are the same; cruel, heartless, sexist beings. _

_Orion is none of those things. _Another part of her mind argued. _He is kind to you._

_He fears me. _The stubborn part of her mind argued.

_Or he loves you. _Artemis felt her breath hitch and she rolled onto her side facing away from the demigod who was troubling her mind.

_He does not love me. _Her thoughts momentarily returned to the dream she had while riding with him. The dream where she was about to kiss him...

_You love him back. _

"I do not!" she hissed, accidentally voicing her thought aloud. Her thoughts instantly returned to her dream. She still remembered the taste of his breath on her lips, and unconsciously touched her fingers to her lips, before realizing what she was doing. She shook her head, _How dare he trouble my mind like this?_

_You're in love._

* * *

**Ew, I just realized how horribly short this chapter is... That's quite embarassing... I suppose this means I'll have to update soon... I will try... I'm sorry for the short, pretty much useless chapter... Please forgive me haha...**

**~ArtemisFrimm**


	10. Chapter 10 Part 1

**Hey look, this chapter only took a month to update ;) yea I'm a fail... It's a smidgen longer though.. And I'm really sorry for taking forever, but I'm constantly adding one-shots to fictionpress account (link under profile) so, if you wanna check out some more ArtemisFrimm writings you should head on over there... Thanks so much, enjoy!**

**~ArtemisFrimm**

* * *

_Orion wasn't surprised to find Apollo waiting for him as soon as his eyes were closed. He also wasn't surprised to find him looking just as irritable as always. _

_Orion bowed respectfully, "My Lord Apollo. What can I help you with?"_

_"Were you planning on contacting me any time soon boy?" _

_Orion bit his tongue in attempt to control his anger at the way the sun god called him 'boy'. "My apologies Lord Apollo, but we haven't had much time to ourselves where we could contact you without alarming the Persians."_

_"Tell my sister to make time. Our father is furious at her, and it would be in her best interest to contact me as soon as possible, preferably before she does something truly idiotic."_

_Orion felt anger swell in his chest, "Lord Apollo, how dare you speak of your sister that way?"_

_The god's eyes narrowed and his blue irises were replaced with white-hot flames. "Do not question me mortal or it will be the last thing you ever do." The flames died down in his eyes, and he watched Orion smugly, "In fact, if it weren't for my sister's strong feelings towards you, you'd already be dead, and she back in Olympus."_

_Orion froze, momentarily forgetting his anger towards the sun god. _Artemis has feelings towards me? Impossible.

_Apollo smirked, "Of course she has feelings towards you, whether they are feelings of of gratitude or affection I cannot tell, but let me tell you now demigod, just because my sister may have any type of feelings for you, does not mean you have my protection. When I find it necessary, I will kill you. I hope that's understood."_

_"Clearly." said Orion icily._

_Apollo gave him a dry smile, "Good. Now, wake, and remember to have my sister contact me."_

When Orion opened his eyes, the sky was still fairly dark, though he could make out the sleeping figures within the camp.

He stood up and walked over to the fire which by now was nothing more than a small kindle.

_"Mehtab." _A groggy voice spoke from the other side of the fire pit. Javed was laying on the ground rubbing his bleary eyes. He was hungover, _"Go fetch more firewood. Bring someone with you." _he was asleep again in a matter of minutes.

Orion sighed and walked over to Artemis who was still asleep. He bent down next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Artemis, we need to retrieve more firewood."

Her eyes opened as if she had not been asleep at all. He held out his hand to help her up.

She took his hand and Orion couldn't help but notice how her hands, though small and delicate in appearance, were calloused from archery and sword practice. She eyed him for a moment before nodding her head, "Thank you Orion."

The two walked in silence as they began gathering kindling. Orion couldn't help but noticing how distant she seemed. He knew that the conversation with Apollo would only trouble her more, but he figured now would probably be the only time alone they'd have for a while.

"Artemis." she seemed to come out of her reverie. Orion pulled out the drachma Apollo had given him so long ago, "Your brother wishes for you to contact him."

Artemis sighed, "Does he? He can't have anything pleasant to say." she frowned, "Follow me, I think I saw a small creek a ways back."

"How are we supposed to contact your brother?" Orion asked after a moment.

"Have you ever heard of Iris Messaging?" Artemis asked.

He shook his head no.

"Well you know that Iris is the goddess of rainbows. She's also one of the messenger gods." Artemis explained.

Orion nodded, "Yes."

"Well, if she's in a good mood and you can conjure up a rainbow, all you need to do is toss a drachma into the rainbow as tribute to her, and you can speak to someone as if they were there with you." She said.

The two reached the creek, "I need you to create a mist that will reflect off the sunlight." Artemis instructed.

Orion closed his eyes and concentrated on the water in the small stream. Individual orbs of crystal clear water slowly floated into the air catching on the sunlight making it appear as if it were stained glass.

Artemis smiled quickly before tossing the Greek coin into the rainbow, "Oh Iris goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Connect me with my brother."

As if by magic, the rainbow shimmered and Apollo's image appeared. He didn't look happy.

"It's about time you called. Zeus found out that you left Greece and he's absolutely furious!" Apollo was steaming.

"I'm sorry, but-"

"Yea you will be sorry once you get back here, if you even get back. It took all of my persuasion to keep Zeus from blasting you to smithereens the moment he found out you left!"

Artemis bit her lip, "Apollo I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you into trouble."

Apollo let out an angry laugh, "Doesn't matter now does it? The damage is already done."

"Apollo-" But he interrupted her.

"Anyway, Zeus wanted me to tell you that he's tired of your recklessness, so, if you die on this quest, there won't be any coming back. This is officially your quest now, so you must either be successful by the next solstice meeting or die trying. And this time, you must succeed without immortality." His voice softened but he still looked furious, "Artemis if you die, that's it. Game over. Your officially mortal now."

"How could you do this? Can't you say something to dissuade him?" Orion snarled wanting to defend the goddess he was so fond of. "She's doing this for your children remember Apollo!"

"Orion hush." Artemis said coldly.

Apollo narrowed his eyes and little flames began to dance within them, "Don't patronize me mortal. You have no right to speak to me about my father, especially being the son of that insufferable sea god. I'll smite you now if I must."

"Apollo that's enough. Is there any way you could talk some sense into him? Please? This quest is more dangerous than I thought and-"

"I'm done covering for you. Sorry _sis _but you're on your own." He stared at her sadly once more as if that would be the last time he would see her alive. "Goodbye." And then they were disconnected.

Artemis was frozen staring at the spot where her brother had been moments ago.

Orion was unsure of what to do. He had never seen her like that. She looked absolutely hopeless. "Artemis?"

She didn't respond.

"Artemis, what are we going to do?"

She finally looked at him, and he almost wished she hadn't. She looked so... broken. She let out a sigh, and Orion could tell she was trying to keep her emotions in check. She would not break down in front of him. "We don't really have a choice now."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"We are _going _to be successful on this quest." she let out another heavy sigh, "We're going to be successful or we're going to die Orion."

* * *

**Buh, Buh, buhhhhhh **

**Questions, Comments, Concerns or just wanna say 'hi'? *leave a review!) go on.. click that little review button. :)**

**~ArtemisFrimm**


End file.
